


FNAF: Easter Surprise (Mature Content)

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: WARNING: Mature/sexual content in the following fanfic! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!SpringBonnie plans a special surprise for his favorite night guard. Question is, does she trust him enough for him to pull it off?NOTE: A connecting/branching 'fic to existing 'fic, "FNAF: 404". If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you go do so before reading this one. Otherwise, this might leave you a little lost. Reminiscent of "Two Sides, Same Coin" by Politely_Spooky. (Go read that one too, if you haven't already!)
Relationships: Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	FNAF: Easter Surprise (Mature Content)

There were few happy events she still remembered from being human.

Christmas was always bittersweet, what with the lack of family, the reminders of their late parents. Her niece never got to know her grandparents, let alone her own mother. Their only family now consisted of the three of them--herself, said niece, and her brother--and whatever new face emerged as part of the 'Fazbear Family'. New Years' always gave them time to reflect on the whole year that had passed, what progress had been made, all without their loved ones around to share in the good times. In fact, most holidays were taken in with warmed hearts and a bitter taste in their mouths.

Most, except for Easter.

Easter was considered HER holiday, ever since getting to meet one of the Fazbear Family's original members. He had these brilliant green eyes, a smooth voice almost imitating some estranged Australian accent, and a talented touch when his fingertips met the strings of a guitar. A "popular guitarist" was how she described him when most people back then would question about him. Never was she bothered to tell them all that this peculiar guitarist was actually an animatronic mascot pushing some seven or eight feet tall. Much less that he was designed as a sort of anthropomorphic rabbit. The company that owned him called him "SpringBonnie". She addressed him simply as "Spring".

She could almost laugh at the memory, the very first time she'd come to discover this "advanced A.I." his creators had blessed him and his stage partner, Fredbear, with. Unnecessary fear had flooded her biological systems, triggering her Fight or Flight response. Back then, she'd just wanted to turn tail and bolt, leap from the show stage, if she had to. Yet, the curiosity to understand the unknown won her over. Initial engagement went swimmingly, until their playful antics disrupted the golden bear's slumber. Fredbear couldn't stress enough to her that this secret was to be kept between the small few who knew--she and the restaurant's managers among them. He trusted her to treat Spring's fragile power core with care, to which she swore she would. Ever since then, Spring had taken care to do and say whatever it would take to get her to accept him as "her bunny". Hers...and nobody else's. Not Henry's. Not even Afton's. The children? Well, he'd never say it aloud, but as much as he thought about his current situation, they could all find better entertainment in dodging speeding cars, much like that little frog in one of their console games.

His "fondness" of children was a ruse. All the whining, crying, screaming...! Except when it came down to a certain few kids. Her own niece was one of those lucky few. Often did he wish he could step off the stage on the days she visited and play a game with her. Would not only make little Reese happy, but her aunt, as well. Out of the many smiles he'd see every day, open to close, he would still swear she had the loveliest. What he felt in his core whenever she was around, he wanted her to feel whenever she was around HIM, as well. Their "first date" saw to a quick peck on his chocolate-brown nose. Innocent, enough. But given a number of evening shifts later, and...whatever had possessed her that one particular night, he often wished to himself would possess her, again. The way she'd looked at him, how her face lit up as their interactions intensified. He would never get the imagery out of his mental processors. Deep inside somewhere, he was hoping for a chance to duplicate those feelings, repeat the "hot mess" she'd claimed he'd made her.

It was far more intriguing than showing a kid how to draw. And with Easter drawing ever closer, he'd wanted their first together to be something special.

She remembered it had been storming, that Easter. Ugly clouds hung overhead during her short drive to the pizzeria. Her shift was to start at exactly midnight, and was technically when Easter would officially begin. Still, with 30 minutes lingering until Spring would be temporarily made the 'Fazbear Easter Bunny', what reason had she NOT to consider this the holiday's fresh start? After all, it was her first Easter spent with a sentient animatronic. How often did people get THAT chance? That thought was cut short, thunder echoing above as she parked the car. The first several fat drops fell, audibly landing on her vehicle's windshield. The door shut and locked as she got out, hurrying to make it inside the building before the rain grew heavy. No sooner had she unlocked the doors and scrambled in did the downpour strike. According to the weather report, it was due to remain this way until after six in the morning. Her whole shift, in other words. Heh--as if she had plans to go anywhere else...

While her shift wasn't officially supposed to start for another twenty minutes, she proceeded to clock in, anyway. "Fellas, I'm back," she called, unzipping her uniform jacket and tugging her guard hat in place. It wasn't to her co-workers she called, no. This late at night, this far after closing, the only other sentient beings in the facility were the two golden mascots, Fredbear and SpringBonnie. Due to an unfortunate accident involving her and the quick nip of the bear's jaws, it was likely Fredbear was still stuck backstage, marked up temporarily as "restricted". He could still act on stage, but nobody could wear him or draw close to him. "Wear"? Well, yes; he and Spring were of few animatronics that weren't only just that, but wearable suits, too. They had human actors for performances during kids' parties. For now, all other humans had gone, and the two mascots were left in Animatronic Mode. Fredbear was probably in Sleep Mode, so she didn't think she'd be hearing from him, this night. SpringBonnie, however...

She caught the faint creak of the stage door opening, soft thuds growing louder as they gradually grew closer. From the darkness that claimed most of the building, she could see those glowing green eyes hover ever nearer. A fright for most guards, but for her? She'd turned with a welcoming smile and opened arms. Moments later, another pair of larger, mechanical arms emerged to hoist her up in metal hands, cream-tipped fingers smoothly curling to secure their grip on her figure. Her body met with an almost barrel-shaped torso, a short muzzle nuzzling against the side of her neck. "Hey, Spring. Good to see you, too," she said, hands wrapped around his rather large head in a form of hug. "'Ope ya didn't get too wet on the way in," Spring commented, voice kept low so as to not disturb Fredbear, nearby. Her short, brown hair briefly levitated as she shook her head. "Nah, it only got worse after I walked in. A little water won't kill me," she stated. All greetings out of the way, the giant rabbit set his human back down, giving her time to examine the restaurant's limited-time decor.

Pastel ribbons were stretched across the walls, the party hats that normally sat on the tables replaced by small baskets. The balloons stationed about were also of pastel shades, ribbons and bows also decorating the show stage. The small stars that usually hung from the ceiling were swapped out with cut-out Easter eggs. For now, the restaurant was left prepped and neatened in the dark. Upon opening hours, the floor would be littered with plastic eggs, all meant for the children to gather in their provided baskets. Faye had heard earlier that those eggs were meant to contain either game tokens or vouchers for prizes. If a kid managed to find the fabled "Golden Egg", he or she would instantly score either a Fredbear plush or a SpringBonnie. She had a feeling there would never be a golden egg. "Looks good. Wish I could have seen it all during day hours," she said, needing to shine her flashlight around them. "A weak attempt to cheer everyone up, after Fredbear's restriction," Spring 'sighed'. "Poor mate's not been himself since his lil' nibble o' ya."

She remembered; the bandages were still there. "Already crossed that bridge. It wasn't his fault. He'll be better, soon," she pardoned, using her recovering hand to adjust her glasses. Wanting to change subjects, she added, "So, you eager to become Fazbear's Easter Bunny, again?" If the giant rabbit could properly emote his disgust... Faye couldn't resist a laugh at his attempt. "Y'know as well as I do I'm not. Just another day o' lil' tykes hoppin' all 'round. 'Cept it'll be worse this time, since I'll be totin' around chocolate buns an' eggs. Just what the lil' livin' batteries need: sugar," he complained, dragging a hand down his snout. "Ah, it can't be that bad. After all, it's technically almost Easter, and I'll be both the first and last thing you see, that day," Faye spoke, trying to lift his mood. It seemed to work. "Ah, that, ya would be. An' speakin' o' which, uh...since...y'know, you'd be the first guest for Easter..." Spring started, suddenly anxious. Faye could see that in the way his fingers tapped together, how his ears lowered. She smirked, a knowing brow raised. "You got me a little something, Spring?"

"...Eh...kinda, sorta. I was just thinkin'...before I'm destined to be the tykes' Easter Bunny, that I could, uh...be YOURS for the early hours?"

Awww--what a thought!

"That's awfully sweet of you, hun-bun. I'd be willing to accept, if that means I get my own basket...?"

His ears perked, green eyes flashing. "Oh, ya do. In fact, uh, it's in one o' the back rooms. I could lead ya, if you'd like?" Secretly, he prayed she would. Now was as good as any for the both of them to enjoy an evening together, and he was looking forward to returning the favor Faye had previously given him, back in the office. Thankfully, she agreed, gesturing him onward. Her light was turned off, no longer needed as the rabbit took the lead, green optics glowing with a bright light. She'd not questioned him once along the way. That was a good thing, in his case. He wouldn't know how to explain himself, otherwise. He ended up bringing her to what would later be known as the "safe room". There were posts here on which to store the animatronics, namely the Golden Duo, for any repairs or modifications. Mr. Afton's work desk was here, as well. Clear of all its tools. Instead, perched on it was a large Easter basket, stuffed with boxed candies and plastic eggs. Adorning it was a pastel-blue bow. Stepping aside, Spring let Faye in first, shutting the door after them. There was only a single light in this room, leaving a majority of it in pitch-black. "Aw, Spring...you didn't have to do this," Faye smiled, warmed by the gift. She neared it without hesitation, gingerly picking among the various items to see what all he'd dug out for her.

Behind her, Spring waited, letting her peer through what goodies he'd thought she liked. In reality, he was deciding how to approach. This would only be their second time, so he'd had to proceed carefully. Scaring her off wasn't his intention. As she was engrossed in the opening of a box, he calmly took a few steps closer. She hadn't noticed his advance. Another step, and she was within reach. Slowly, he let an arm extend, gentle in pressing a hand against her back, fingers spreading over the fabric of her jacket. She'd frozen, head faintly turning as if to look back at him. "Spring...?" She sensed his body hunch down, short muzzle by her ear. "Before I resort to PG-13 for the tykes, would ya allow me a night to jump to R?" he mumbled to her, not letting her see how his partly-lidded eyes lit up a soothing green. Yet, she could understand it all just by his tone, alone. So THAT'S what this was about, was it?~ "Just for me?" she wondered, his response being a gentle bump to her neck with his snout. Already so confident, and it was only their second time? Well, she had to admit it: she liked this new confidence of his~ "Am I allowed to play, too?" she asked, silent as his nose lightly rubbed her flesh. "Later, perhaps. Right now, I...I'm curious to try somethin'," he replied, voice still low. Her hands slowly fell from the basket, leaving the box she was busy opening. Lungs expanded with a short breath. "Okay..."

The hand on her back drifted to settle on her hip. "Do you trust me?"

"...Yes." Her voice was soft, almost weak. But she did nothing to protest as he pressed his body up against her, pinning her against the table. Upon feeling him press against her upper back, Faye leaned forward, arms propped on the table to support her. The hand that wasn't at rest on her hip dragged its fingers up the fabric of her jeans, hesitating as they halted over their button. "If, uh...if I do anythin' to hurt ya--" Spring began, but his human interrupted him. "You won't, Spring. I trust you," she repeated, able to cast him a smile. Compared to his size and bulk, her own form normally wouldn't be expected to bear whatever strength he decided to pressure her with. Very easily, he could bruise her, break a bone, or something. Yet, she knew he wouldn't; he was aware of his own strengths. Which was why she instead focused on calming herself with the popping of her button, the nearly-silent unzipping of her pants. He didn't pull them down, leaving them be instead to carefully shove a hand inside. Instantly, her jaws clenched, legs shifting at the sensation of his metal digits against her lower region. They would never breach her, as they were never to get wet--with water or otherwise. That didn't mean the rabbit was against "tormenting" her with them. At first, his touch was light, doing little more than rubbing at her. But it was enough to get her warmed up--literally. She felt her body temperature build, her mouth drying. "You okay, lil' mate?" Spring asked, wanting her to clarify before things "worsened". She nodded, mentally preparing herself. "It's okay. I'm fine," she reassured him. Granted her permission, he let his fingers press harder, over time having his metal fingertips brush up against her fleshy bundle.

His teasing only encouraged her to grind herself against his digits, her body then seeking such pleasure. Finally on the same page, was she? Well, at least now he was convinced. Deciding to risk it, Spring pressed as hard as safely possible between her hidden lips, successful in sending volts of pleasure up her spine. Her upper body curled over the table, arms drawn close as to withstand these sensations. "Withstanding" wasn't what Spring was aiming for. He was wanting for her to unravel as she'd done their last time in the office. Quiet whimpers eventually slipped her lips, tears building in her eyes. Again being polite enough to request her permission, the rabbit tugged her jeans to her knees, adjusting himself so that his own knee could push up between her legs. The sudden increase in cold against her building heat caused Faye to cry out--which she silenced by biting down on a finger. And even still, she fought to contain herself, despite the fact that the only other person whom could possibly hear her was Fredbear, and he was presumably in Sleep Mode, rooms away. For the moment, that's what the rabbit wanted to hear: audible confirmation that what he was doing was effective. While she struggled to stay quiet, he began to push boundaries. Using his own body to push her down against the table, he let his free hand move to her belly, pressing her against his knee. The build-up of pleasure was rapidly growing overwhelming, and she tried to alleviate it by reaching for the other edge of the table. She only succeeded in knocking off the basket, casting its contents along the floor.

Rather than let her ease her "suffering", Spring yanked her rather harshly back to him, effectively worsening the pressure at her lower body. Faye knew he wasn't trying to harm her, that he was "experimenting" with her with the aim of solidifying their relationship, form a bond of pleasure and trust between each other that they wouldn't find with anyone else. Still, she would later admit it: he'd improved since their first time~ That proof was shown in how hard she was panting. She practically moaned his name, getting him to growl lovingly against the back of her neck. The persistent grinding pressure between her legs coaxed her inner walls to pulsate, and a rough grind against his knee was all it took to get her to come undone. A fuzzy, warm wave of pleasure swept through her, turning her muscles to jelly. Thankfully, the animatronic at her back took notice and gently lifted her in his arms. His steps were cautious, mindful of the packaged goodies still strewn along the floor. Up against the wall, he sat, resting her in his lap and taking the time to re-dress her. A kind gesture, but ultimately, she'd be going to clean herself up and change clothes in the restroom before she could properly work her shift.

The human herself was slightly sweaty, face still reddened, with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Concern warped the rabbit's previously-flirtatious expression. "Aw, no. Did I hurt ya, lil' mate? Are you alright?" he asked, worry also transforming his tone of voice. Relief only came when she granted him a tired grin and a weary laugh. "All good, honey-bunny. All good. Just...you fried MY circuits, this time around. And h-here I thought you said I had magical hands~" she said, lifting her glasses to dry her face. His eyes lit up, imitating a blush. "Referenced some notes taken from our last time. Looks like I found YOUR button, mate~" he snickered. Her body shook with a short laugh. "Heck, I didn't even realize I HAD a 'button'. But spazz--that was amazing!"

"Was it? Well, then should I press it again?" he teased, a hand already drifting between her legs. They immediately squeezed tight around his limb. "N-no! No more. Not right now," she giggled, ignoring the wetness in her pants. "It's your turn, now. But first, I need an energy boost. Could you get me a little candy?" She looked from him to the dumped sweets, eyes landing on a curious gold object. "W-wait, is that--?!" Spring chuckled, reaching for her to pick it up. It was! The fabled "golden egg". He handed it to her without a word, letting her open it. "One free Golden plush," she read off the voucher. How silly. Who needed a plush when you had the real thing? "Ah, but I don't need a plush toy. I already got my golden bunny~" she cooed, reaching up around his head to seek out his neck's hidden button. A few teasing taps got him to lean his head back, one leg twitching. Only when she stopped did he shoot her a sly look.

"Well, then do away with the gaming consoles. 'Cause I found myself a 'button' I'd rather mash~"

He would forever treasure that little blush of hers--even IF this one came with a playful glare.

"Chocolate. Bunny. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working away on "Our Little Horror Story", but I figured I needed a little break from the hot tub that is Pennywise and work on a little something more fuzzy feeling-generating, instead. That, and I thought it was time to give my fellow FNAF fans something for being patient while I explore other fandoms. Never really had anything in mind for Valentine's Day (since the holiday BITES when you're single), so here's an early something for Easter. Hope you guys like!


End file.
